dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum vs Kourin
Ash Ketchum vs Kourin 'it is 7th episode from DBX created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Ash Ketchum And Kourin. Official vs Fandom pokémon. The Previus fight is The Meta vs Rex And the Next is Batman vs Green Arrow. Description ''The protagonist Pokémon Anime vs the star of a Pokémon Fan fics . What trainer will win the DBX ? Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Ash Flying Team vs Kourin Flying Team In a city of Kalos , Ash , Serena , Clemont and Bonnie , enjoying the air tournament that was made in the city. Ash skills with Flying Type Pokémon , while his friends including his initial Pokémon Pikachu, supported him. Ash made it to the semifinals , which Ash not know is that face his biggest opponent so far in this phase , a larger rival Paul and Gary . Ash: Well we got to the semifinals even step and reach the end. We will train hard. (Ash 's stomach sounds) Ash: Although we will first eat something. Ash' Pokémon: Argh Ash fellow come to where his friend to congratulate him. Bonnie: Good Fight Ash, You Pokémon they are awesome! Clemont: Well! , so these are the Pokémon you captured in other regions some are very rare to find in Kalos . How did you get it? Ash: Jajajaja, Charizard catch him when he was a Charmander and was abandoned by his coach , Staraptor was during my trip to Sinnoh and Team Rocket caught Pikachu needed a flyer to find type Pokémon, Gliscor was when a demand for Gligar attacked the city , and Swellow it was during my trip by Hoenn . Bonnie: There! Serena: Ash, Already started another round of the quarterfinals , here you 'll face your opponent. Ash: Great, I want to see incredible Pokémon has . Ash and his friends see the battle was between a blonde trainer with purple and black dress with a robust coach , but will not give details of the fight, the winner is the girl. She and her Charizard celebrates the difficult victory. Kourin: We did Charizard , rest . Ash: If it is strong . The Traines winning to rest for the remainder of the day , tomorrow will follow the tournament , the first battle Ash vs Kourin . The Next Day They start the semifinals. Ash and his team are preparing for battle, but once his friends and Pikachu wish you luck, lifts thumb as a sign of thanks and runs into the sand. On the other hand Kourin , talking with peers about something very serious, face Kourin says . Kourin: Seriusly?! Cordelia: That's right, apparently Team Uranium wants to create a new pokémon based alchemy. Kourin: It's crazy , but it makes sense. That explains why many came to this city , I will continue with my alibi , they must not know I'm here for them .... at least not for now, let Charizard . Charizard: Roar Kourin and Charizard , go to the arena, but Kourin think of something else that is not precisely the battle . Flashback Kourin , remembers when the team uranium tortured his Charizard to extract their DNA. Also when they were about to die, even when his Charizard was at its Mega Form X , they faced even very powerful enemy that forced exceeding the limit of the Mega Evolution . Flashback End. Kourin: I just have to focus on winning this battle. The two trainers are staring into the arena. The first semifinal is about to begin. (Cues Corneria-Super Smash Bros Brawl) Ash: Gliscor I Chosee You Gliscor: Gliscor! Kourin: Go Hawlucha Hawlucha: Haw! '''BEGIN! Ash: Gliscor Use X-Scissor Kourin: Hawlucha Use Hone Claw The Pokémon obey their Trainerss and use the respective attacks. Gliscor and Hawlucha have an exchange of attacks, Hawlucha dominates Gliscor and sends it to the ground , luckily this Ash to help. Ash: Gliscor, Sand Attack Hawlucha: Haw! Ash: Yes!, Now use Stone Edge Gliscor: Glissssss Gliscor: Corrrrrr! Gliscor attack is effective against Hawlucha who stood up with difficulty. Kourin: Hawlucha... Hawlucha: Haw! Kourin: Well it's our turn, Wind Attack! Ash: Dodge it and use Fire Fang. Gliscor: Glis..... Gliscor: Cor! Hawlucha: Haw! Kourin: Oh No. This Gliscor , causes many problems . Halwlucha, Fly Later use Sky Drop. Hawlucha: Haw! Gliscor: Gliscor? Hawlucha flying high and then use Sky Drop against Gliscor , the damage is considerable, but Gliscor has no difficulty getting up . Kourin: If this continues, Hawlucha not endure. Hare three attempts and then change by Pidgeot or Talonflame . I have a better idea Kourin: Hawlucha, Grass Knot Hawlucha: Haw! Hawlucha obeys and performs the movement causing considerable damage to Gliscor. Kourin: Yes! Ash: Gliscor Stone Edge Kourin: Flying Press Ash: Giga Impact The two Pokémon perform attacks that impact each other. BOOM ' A great smokescreen covers the field . Ash and Kourin expect this dissipates to see their Pokémon, the smoke dissipates. Gliscor is standing , Hawlucha this KO ''Ash 6 - Kourin 5 Kourin: You did good Hawlucha (Cues Battle Wild- Omega Ruby-Alpha Sapphire) Kourin: Go Pidgeot! Pidgeot: Pidgeot! Kourin: Pidgeot Use Hurricane Pidgeot creates waves Through his wings trap Gliscor in a mini hurricane. Ash: Gliscor! Koruin: Now Use Twister Pidgeot begins to rotate creating a huge tornado with hurricane finished with Gliscor . Ash 5- Kourin 5 Ash: Gliscor Come Back. You did it well, alrright Talonflame I Chosse you Talonflame: Talonflame! Ash: Alrright!, Talonflame Use Steel Wing Kourin: Pidgeot, Wing Attack The two bird pokémon start a little fight with their wings. Talonflame has a greater force because it uses a steel type attack. Kourin sees this and changes tactics. Kourin: Pidgeot Sand Attack Pidgeot: Pidgeot! Pidgeot throws some sand to Talonflame reducing its accuracy. Kourin: Now Use Gust Ash: Talonflame Duble Team Talonflame: Talonflame! Talonflame creates copies of itself. Pidgeot attack fails and only attacks a copy , is now surrounded . Ash: Talonfalme Use Brave Hird Talonflame: Talonflame! Talonflame and their clones are enveloped by a blue flame that is directed towards your opponent. Kourin: Pidgeot Use Twister Pidgeot: Pidgeot! The Twister of Pidgeot and Brave Hird of Talonflame collide with each other. '''BOOM Talonflame And Pidgeot Finish Draw. Ash 4- Kourin 4 The two trainers return to their Pokémon. Ash: I Chosee You Unfezant! Unfezant: Unfezant! Kourin: Go Noivern Noivern: Noivern! Noivern disobeys the order and releases powerful sound waves that affect confused ending Unfezant. Ash: Unfezant No Kourin: Now Hiper Voice Noivern releases powerful sound waves that overwhelm Unfezant . Ash decides to return to Unfezant to take other Pokémon. Ash: Staraptor I Chosee You Staraptor: Staraptor! Kourin: Staraptor?. Interesting, Noivern Come Back. Go Talonflame Talonflame: Talonflame! (Cues Pokémon ROZA- VS Gym Leader) Kourin: Quick Attack Talonflame attacks first , but Staraptor dodges the attack and puts Talonflame in a vulnerable position . Ash: Staraptor Close Combat Staraptor: Staraptor! Talonflame: Talonflame! (CRAP!) BAAM (X9) Talonflame recovers after Staraptor combo . Kourin: Talonflame use Will-O-Wisp Talonflame eject a black fire that burns on contact Staraptor , Staraptor is endure the pain and brings a smile to Ash, indicating that you can keep fighting. Ash: Alright, Staraptor Use Quick Attack. Kourin: Talonflame, Agility To avoid it . Pokémon bird , turn the air battle in a sprint . The two end up in a long distance, Kourin points the finger and Talonflame swoops . Ash And Kourin: Brave Bird! Staraptor and Talonflame , are enveloped by a burst of blue and collide violently. BOOM The Talonflame of Kourin falls to the ground with Staraptor , the two try to keep up the battle , but only Talonflame succeeds. Ash 3- Kourin 4 Ash: You did Staraptor well . Unfezant returns Unfezant: Unfezant! Kourin: Talonflame Come Back. Noivern Continue your challenge Noivern: Noivern! Clemont: Noivern is very dangerous with their movements sound . Ash must be very careful . I also not suffered any damage unlike Unfezant . (Cues Ethan Meixsell- Gut Check) Ash: Unfezant, Air Cutter Unfezant: Unfezant! Unfezant generates strong gusts of air that appear Noivern cut . The Dragon Pokémon feels great sorrow for the fate of Ash was a critical hit. Best Ash Team vs Kourin Ace Team 2 Months Later in Alola After its Kalos adventure . Ash goes his way in Alola with Serena and Mallow. The three were resting after a long day. Ash was not wearing his traditional Alola team , but their best Pokémon has: Pikachu , Charizard , Sceptile , Greninja , Infernape and Heracross . Ash will have a test tomorrow and Pokémon present were the fittest to do so. Mallow curious to see them in action , in the end they are the best of Ash and when he fought with Ash only had to Pikachu. 'BOOM ' (Cues https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LIsIdfNTC0M) Mallow: What was That? Ash, Serena and Mallow go to the site of the explosion . Mega Charizard Y there appears attacking the protagonists. Serena: is a Mega Charizard Y? The Charizard Trainer Appears. Ash: Who Are You?. ???: For it is better not to know . Ash: What? (Cues Final Fantasy VII-Theme Battle) Possible Theme (Cues Ethan Meixsell-Thor Hammer) (Cues Eat You Alive (Cell vs Meruem)) (Cues Save The Future- (Trunks vs Silver)) (Cues Victory Road-Super Smash Bros Brawl) (Cues RvB Characters Theme- Carolina) (Cues Battle Team Aqua/ Magma-ROZA) (Cues Battle Trainer- Pokémon ROZA) (Cues No Limit Fallacy-Brandon Yates) (Cues Wild Pokémon Battle D/P-Super Smash Bros Brawl) (Cues Pokémon X/Y Vs Lysson) (Cues Uncontrollable-Xenoblade) Results Next DBX Trivia * It is the first DBX in Introducing to OC character * Is the second DBX in Introducing to Pokémon character. The previus is Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios * It is the first DBX to have two versions * It is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Anime * As a curiosity. While performing this DBX , In Japan , Ash has his match in the final of the Pokémon league against Alain , and Latin America is The debuts from, the XY&Z Series (It was on August 12) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs